My Halloween Fiasco
by Night Skye Tears
Summary: just a lil fic i made for halloween. goin out trick or treating and i get a supernatural treat.special geust appearence by Cal McDonald from "Criminal Macabre-darkhorse comics


            Goblins and ghouls, monsters and trolls, Barbie and batman, yup, it was Halloween. My favorite holiday.  This year I am going as an FBI agent. My soon-to-be profession. That is when I lose 20 pounds and take up fitness training. Yup, it's time for trick-or-treating.

            The cool crisp air brushed against my pinstripe suit and my FBI hat. I looked pretty sharp. "Trick-or-treat!" I request at the condo. 

            "Well my my my, don't we look nice tonight." She said looking all of the kids over. "And what are you my dear?" The tall black woman looked to me.

            "FBI ma'am. Like the hat says." I retort.

            "Ah yes, that's what it says. Why would you want to be an FBI for Halloween? They're the ones that rob you blind and never give you child support." Her eyes narrowed.

            "Um, sorry? I'll be sure to pass that on." I quickly grab some nice candy and head to the next house.

            Turning the corner on what's known as the best Trick-or-treating road, I look over what I have in my bag. "Pretty good collection." I note. 

            The street darkens as there are few lights on this road, save the houses to the right. Something rustles in the bushes. "Psst, hey over here." Something whispers. Now me being a young 16 year old female, I decide not to listen and pick up my pace. "Hey Hey! You're going the wrong way, I'm over here!" The voice shouted.         

            I walked faster. "Girl, what have I got to do to get your attention?" The man jumped out from the bushes, in front of me. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, had black hair, and a goatee.

            "Ah, get away! I have mace!" I yelled stepping back and dug through my bag a treats as a bluff.

            "No you don't. Look I don't have time for this, I need your help." He explained.

            "What?"

            "I don't have a lot of time to find someone, and you're wearing that FBI get up so you must be gutsy." 

            I rolled my eyes at his laugh. "What do you want?" I said impatiently.

            "Look, maybe we got off on the wrong foot, Cal McDonald." He extended a hand.

            I looked at him hesitantly. "This is the part where you tell me _your_ name."

            "Jessi." A answered.

            "Great. Well Jess, I have a problem on my hands that I'll need your assistance for, but we need to move." He pulled my arm into the woods.

            "And what problem would that be? Manners?" I said sarcastically.

            "Ha, good wit too. Well it's like this. The sewers down here--"

            "_Sewers_?!"

            "Just hear me out. I have a friend down there who's hosting a Halloween party and I have to come with a date. That's where you come in." He said leading me through the forest.

            "Excuse me?" I stopped. "I thought you said this was a 'big problem'?"

            "It is. You see, if I don't show up with a date, they'll think I'm a loser and I'll never get hired again 'cause they don't hire 'losers'. And if they'll never hire me again, then they'll kill me because I would be an unnecessary acquaintance."

            "Hired? What?"

            "I'll explain on the way." He took my arm again. "I'm the guy you call when there are creatures that you don't want to deal with."

            "Riiiiight. Well this has been fun, but I think somebody's had tee many martooni's." I turned.

            "It's alright if you don't believe me." He turned me back around. "I'm not asking you to. But I really need you now Jess."

            "Jess-_i_." I corrected.

            "Right, sorry." He stopped.

            "Why did we stop?"

            "We're here." He opened his arms.

            I looked down. "You have got to be kidding me."

            Cal bent down and lifted the metal lid in the ground. "After you."

            "Why me?" I groaned jumping in.

            Music echoed in the tunnels. "There's green smoke." I pointed out.

            "Yea, don't let it scare ya." He said after he hopped down next to me. "This way." Cal again took my arm.

            After turning a corner we found the "Party". Gruesome figures were everywhere. Talking and dancing was the first thing we saw. "Uh." I said in disgust.

            "Fred!" Cal said to a ghoul. 

            "Hey, glad you could make it Cal." Fred said. His face looked all disfigured, I noted.

            "Yup, and I got me a date." Cal, put his arm around my shoulder.

            I tried to smile. "Oh thank God, that was a close one Cal." Fred sighed.

            "Tell me about it." Cal agreed.

            "Does she have a name?" Fred asked looking at me.

            "Jess." Cal introduced.

            "Jess-_i_." I half smiled.

            "Well welcome Jessi. I hope Cal here didn't give you too much of a scare." He smiled.

            "No no, he wasn't the scare." I said absently looking around.

            "Well I hope you enjoy yourself here Jessi. I'll see you around Cal." He waved.

            "Wow, he was nice." I said aloud.

            "See, I knew you'd have fun here." Cal looked to me as I rolled my eyes.

            After an hour I tried to stay as far away from everyone as possible. Occasionally Cal came to prove to his comrades that he indeed had a date. Finally Cal came up to me. "Alright, we can leave now." He announced.

            "Oh thank God." I said relieved. I clutched his arm as we made our way through the crowd.

            Back on the surface I let out a loud sigh. "Aw it wasn't that bad." Cal patted my shoulder.

            "Eh, I guess you're right. Fred was nice." I confessed.

            "Yea, he's a real lively guy." He smiled. "Do you want me to walk you back?"

            "Nah, I can find me way."

            "Well thanks a bunch for tonight Jess. I owe ya one." He winked.

            "Yea, next time I need a ghoul hunter I'll look you up Cal." I also winked. "Well, see ya." I turned to leave. I paused. "And Cal," I looked back.

            "Yea?"

            "It's Jess-_i__._" I smiled.

            He laughed. "See ya round Jessi." 


End file.
